The present invention relates to a display device for the presentation of goods in shops and at exhibitions. The display device comprises a supporting structure, for example a panel, at least one shaped rod fixed horizontally on the supporting structure and supporting arms which can be fitted into this shaped rod. In general, the display device has a plurality of shaped rods which are arranged systematically spaced apart from one another horontally. The supporting arms can be fitted as desired within all selectable positions and serve for the direct or indirect support of the goods to be displayed. A typical use is provided in the clothing sphere where outer clothing garments hanging on hangers are hung onto display devices fitted with supporting arms. Display devices of this type make possible presentation of the offered goods close to the customer, design of the selling areas to be variable and uncomplicated changing of the fitments. Nevertheless, the goods offered can be displayed in an accurate order so that an overall impression which is appropriate for selling prevails at all times.
Display devices of the generic types mentioned have already been disclosed in the prior art many times. GB-A-2 241 426 discloses a presentation wall having horizontal, linear plug-in slots which extend obliquely downwards into the rear wall. Hooks in the shape of the number xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, on which a supporting arm protruding into the room is arranged in a fixed manner, are provided for fitting into these slots. A large part of the slot surface, which remains unoccupied, is freely visible, which is not visually advantageous. Furthermore, the load on the individual supporting arm may only be low in order to avoid it breaking off. The devices according to CH-A-650 137 and DE-A-34 38 759 are also based on a rear wall having horizontal grooves into which hooks can be inserted.
GB-A-2 206 033 and GB-A-2 222 070 describe display devices having oval shaped rods onto which supporting arms having hanger parts can be placed.
The shaped rods and hanger parts are relatively bulky components and so these devices do not meet every aesthetic requirement.
FR-A-2 611 468 proposes a device having shaped parts and a supporting arm, the shaped part having a hook edge at the top and the supporting arm having a wire loop which fits into the hook edge. The supporting arm is thus unable to be fitted at every desired position, and edges and loops are visually very conspicuous.
WO-A-91 14388 contains various modifications of display devices having different shaped rails and supporting arms. In this case, either complicated, rough shapes and relatively complex supporting arms are used or the slot surfaces, which for the most part are unoccupied, are externally visible.
In view of the imperfections and limited possibilities of use of the display device existing to date, the invention is based on the problem of providing an improved display device which allows great variability, has a sturdy supporting capability, permits rapid changing around of the equipment, securely supports the goods even when business is brisk and meets diverse, aesthetic requirements. The shaped rods used are to be of the simplest possible cross section, and also the supporting arms are to have an uncomplicated design so that the entire device can be produced inexpensively and can be changed in a flexible manner. If the width of the shaped rod is a multiple of the width of the supporting arms, the latter are to be fitted at any desired horizontal position along a shaped rodxe2x80x94i.e. in an entirely freely selectable manner or within a gridxe2x80x94and then securely mounted. In a design variant, the shaped rods are intended as short pieces to be able to be arranged in a grid shape in lines and rows on a panel. One thing to be avoided is that [lacuna] shaped rods which are not fitted with fitted supporting arms open, irregular slot sections can be visible.
The display device has at least one elongated, rail-shaped, rod-shaped or tubular shaped rod fastened at least essentially horizontally on a supporting structure and a supporting arm which can be fitted thereon. At one end of the rod part of the supporting arm is attached a plug-in plate perpendicularly or obliquely, protrudes over the upper side of the rod part and has a bevelled edge which points in the axial direction of the rod part and can be split up into two tongues by a central indentation. The supporting arm is fitted onto the shaped rod by raising the free end of the rod part with respect to the horizontal and bringing the bevelled edge from below the shaped rod up to the shaped rod and lowering the free end into the end position after the fitting. In the fitted end position the flat portion of the plug-in plate is supported on the front side of the supporting structure while the bevelled edge rests on an oblique surface on the shaped rod or is inserted into a groove or engages behind and partially over the shaped rod. Six different embodiments have been developed for the shaped rod.
The shaped rods extend either at least approximately entirely over the entire width of a panel so that one or more supporting arms, positioned according to choice, can fit along the individual shaped rod. In a design variant, the shaped rods are designed as short pieces into which only one supporting arm can be fitted. To erect the panel in the roomxe2x80x94the panel is accessible from both side surfacesxe2x80x94the two panel surfaces can be fitted with shaped rods and/or shaped-rod pieces. It is advantageous in this case for the shaped rods and/or shaped-rod parts, which in each case lie opposite one another on both sides of the side surfaces, to be connected to one another through the panel.
Suitable supporting arms are all the types known in shop construction, i.e. first of all supporting arms which have a strut which extends horizontally in a bent or angled manner. From a supporting arm having a central strut, on which a plug-in plate is arranged for fitting into the shaped rod, a plurality of further struts can emerge as diverging branches. Between the ends of two supporting rods, which lie opposite the plug-in plates, a transverse rod, which in the fitted state runs parallel to the supporting structure, can be arranged in a fixed manner. The direct goods carrier is then the transverse rod on which, for example, clothes hangers with clothing can be hung, while the supporting rods have the function of brackets. Shelves can be fixed on two or more supporting rodsxe2x80x94which likewise function as brackets. With such a variety of types of supporting rods it is possible to fit a plurality of supporting rods onto a shaped rod, the supporting rods themselves, or direct goods carriers fixed thereon, extending in a plurality of horizontal planes. An exemplary arrangement of this type is a transverse rod fixed between two supporting rods and a shelf which is provided above it and is supported by two other supporting rods.
First Embodiment
The shaped rod consists of a round rod which is placed, preferably screwed, horizontally and at a distance onto a supporting structurexe2x80x94for example, a panel surface. Spacer sleeves are placed onto the fastening bolts used to space the round rod apart from the front side of the supporting structure. The rounded bevelled edge on the plug-in plate can be inserted between the round rod and the surface of the supporting structure if the free end of the rod part is raised with respect to the horizontal. After the bevelled edge is inserted, the supporting arm is brought into a horizontal position so that the bevelled edge engages behind the shaped rod and sits partially on it. At the same time, that flat portion of the supporting plate which is situated below the bevelled edge is supported on the front side of the supporting structure.
Second Embodiment
The shaped rod is a linear section of oval-like cross section which is screwed horizontally and at a distance onto the supporting structure. An axially continuous or sectional plug-in groove extends along that surface of the shaped rod which faces the supporting structure. The frontmost portion of the bevelled edge on the plug-in plate can be inserted into the plug-in groove if the free end of the rod part is raised with respect to the horizontal. After the bevelled edge is inserted, the entire supporting arm is again brought into a horizontal position so that the flat portion of the plug-in plate is supported on the front side of the supporting structure. As an option the bevelled edge has an indentation which extends into the flat portion and it is thus possible for the supporting arm to be fitted between the shaped rod and the supporting structure even in the region of a screw connection, the fastening bolt then sitting in the indentation with the spacer sleeve or another thickened portion.
Third Embodiment
Instead of the plug-in groove according to the second embodiment, on that side which faces the front side of the supporting structure the shaped rod has a longitudinal oblique surface onto which the bevelled edge of the plug-in plate is placed if a supporting arm is fitted. The oblique surface ascends in the direction of the rod part and in its angle of ascent is complementary to the angle of the bevelled edge.
Fourth Embodiment
The shaped rod is a T-section whose base limb is placed horizontally onto a supporting structure or is inserted laterally into a T-groove incorporated horizontally in the supporting structure, with the result that the free portion of the central limb of the shaped rod extends from the front side of the supporting structure into the room. The central limb has a systematic slotted grid which remains accessible even with the shaped rod inserted in it. The bevelled edge on the plug-in plate can be inserted through any selected slot in the slotted grid if the free end of the rod part of the supporting arm is raised with respect to the horizontal. After the bevelled edge is inserted through into a selected slot, the entire supporting arm is brought back into a horizontal position so that the bevelled edge rests on the upper side of the central limb and the flat portion of the plug-in plate is supported on the front side of the supporting structure.
Fifth Embodiment
Instead of the slotted grid according to the fourth embodiment, on the underside of the central limb the shaped rod has a longitudinal groove which ascends obliquely towards the free outer edge and into which the bevelled edge of the plug-in plate penetrates if a supporting arm is fitted. The angle of ascent of the groove is complementary to the angle of ascent of the bevelled edge. In a first submodification, the shaped rod is inserted into the supporting structure only to such a depth and the entrance opening of the groove is positioned and dimensioned in such a manner that the entrance opening is accessible over the entire length of the shaped rod, i.e. supporting arms can be fitted at any position along the shaped rod.
In a second submodification, when the shaped rod is inserted into the supporting structure the entrance opening of the groove is closed. The section surrounds the underside of the groove sufficiently far for it to reach up to the surface of the supporting structure. The entrance opening thus lies concealed within the T-groove in the supporting structure into which the shaped rod is inserted. To provide a grid having defined fitting positions, sections of the underside of the central limb of the shaped rod are provided with clearances, as a result of which the entrance openings are widened in the region of the clearances and supporting arms can only be fitted here.
Sixth Embodiment
This shaped rod having a rectangular or square cross section is placed as a whole by its rear placing-on edge onto the supporting structure. The fastening is preferably done by screwing. The groove begins at the placing-on edge, extends axially along the shaped rod ascending obliquely in the direction of the front edge. The fitting positions, which are spaced apart within the grid, for the supporting arms are formed by clearances, provided systematically in sections on the underside of the shaped rod, over the width of the plug-in plate of the supporting arm. A respective supporting arm can only be fitted into a shaped rod placed onto the supporting structure at the positions of the clearances. Outside the clearances the section surrounds the underside of the groove that it is placed on the supporting structure at least virtually without a gap.
Seventh Embodiment
This shaped rod has similarity with the fifth embodiment. The front edge of the central limb of the shaped rod projects here also from the supporting structure and the groove for fitting in the supporting arms is accessible from below. The shaped rod is inserted between two plates having grooves at their longitudinal edges, into which grooves the vertical base limb engages of the shaped rod, as it were like a connecting tongue. A back portion of the shaped rod overlapping both plate edges lies on the rear side of the supporting structure. The back portion serves for supporting of the added plates and eventually for direct fastening at a wall or for connecting with vertical counterbrackets. A slotted grid running along the supporting structure is provided at the section of the central limb projecting forward from the supporting structure, so thatxe2x80x94complementary to the supporting arms insertable from belowxe2x80x94additional insertable hanger arms can be fitted in from above into the shaped rod.